Memories of my Wishes
by Fallen Snow and Sunstreak
Summary: Iris and Cilan look back on their past in a collection of one-shots/drabbles. Wishfulshipping. (This was originally an OC request, please excuse the first two chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there.**

**If you expected a story, leave now. I don't want to disappoint you.**

* * *

**Anyways, I need OCs. For a few upcoming stories, I will need names for my cats, and it seems you can help!**

**So, if you fancy giving a fellow author out, review!**

* * *

**I would need names including names such as Apple- or White- and I will comment if it needs some work on it.**

**I also need a description and personality (that dosen't nessacarily mean I'll use them, but who cares)**

**What's that you say? You need a form?**

**Okay.**

* * *

**Okay, here's a suggested form. You don't have to use it, but this is for those people that are just ****_lazy_****.**

**Name:  
Clan  
Age:  
Gender  
Rank  
Personality  
Appearence  
Other**

**Now let the reviews begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you've taken an interest in this OCs thing.**

**Heh... I don't actually need anymore.**

**I guess I should explain what story I'm writing that needs OCs.**

**Well, actually, you're lucky because now the band of cats you've sent me will be part of the overused group. Yep, that's right. Expect to see your cats in some recent stories because they're gonna be there.**

**In fact, I'm starting a story about... well, here's the info.**

**South**

**The Clans are slowly starving. The merciless twolegs have invaded their second territories. When StarClan finds out, they send a group of cats out to find terriories. But when not even twolegs have explored these regions, will going South be a good choice? **

* * *

**That's right. I will pick 10 cats, but don't worry Guest, your other cats will be somehere else. Who knows, maybe a Troll-Fic will spring up soon...**

**In fact, let me pick them now.**

Name: Silverbirch  
Clan: Shadowclan  
Age: 45 moons  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Queen  
Personalty: She is a good fighter, she is also loyal, however she is very annoying.  
Appearance: Silver tabby she-cat with brown instead of black stripes, a white tipped tail and blue eyes..  
Other: Brother is Bravestar, her siblings are in different clans, she is also the mother of Petalkit, Cloudkit, Nightkit, Blazekit and Frostkit, her best friend was called Birchclaw but he died so she requested his prefix to be her warrior name, Silverbirch.

Name: Aspenpaw  
Clan: WindClan  
Age: Seven moons  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Apprentice  
Personality: Aspenpaw is very curious, and often bold. She gets in trouble from her mentor because she's not afraid to speak out against something or start border skirmishes and she is often an enemy to other Clans at Gatherings because of remarks she makes about other Clans before thinking. Despite this, Aspenpaw is very friendly and loyal.  
Appearance: Pale gray and black fur, blue eyes  
Other: it'd be cool if you used her as the main cat or the supporting cat, but you know, I'm not the writer and it's completely up to you. I honestly don't care if you make her the villain, ignorer of the Code, forbidden romance, kill her off, whatever. Do what you want. :)

Name: Furlingbracken  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Age: 7 seasons  
Gender: Male  
Rank: deputy or leader  
personality: smart and courageous  
appearance: white with brown splotches  
other: He used to be a rouge named Blake

Stormcloud  
ThunderClan  
Apprentice (then warrior, then deputy. Dies as deputy)  
Grey tabby tom with warm green eyes.  
Always happy, jokes around, but he is a little clumsy as an apprentice. Great hunter.

Name: Moonmist  
Clan: RiverClan  
Age: 17 moons  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Warrior  
Personality: Kind,fun,supportive,and energetic  
Appearance: Gray and white shecat with dark blue eyes

Name: Spiritsky  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Age: 48 moons  
Gender: female  
Rank: warrior  
Personality: kind, loyal, clever, fierce. She stands up for what she believes in. She is very kind and will always help a cat in need.  
Appearance: Silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver and purple tinged eyes.  
Other: fell in love with the shade clan deputy

Name:Sparrowflight  
Clan:Thunderclan or River clan  
Age:25 moons  
Gender:Female  
Rank:Warrior  
Personality:Sparrowflight is very tough and rough doesn't like being bossed around,unless its a does have a soft spot,though.  
Appearence:Dark brown fur,with white of her eyes is hazel,the other one green.  
Other:She is related to Flowerthorn.

Name: Appleseed  
Clan: Windclan  
Age: 14 Moons (became a warrior very recently)  
Gender: Male  
Rank: New Warrior  
Personality: Fairly lively and optimistic, though is a little calm. These are just basic guidelines, you can invent the rest.  
Appearance: Light cream pelt, medium-short length fur. Bright, forest green eyes. Darker cream spots dotted along his back and a bit of his underbelly.  
Other: He has a nick on both of his ears as a result of an unfortunate encounter with a fierce bird. Also, his tail fur is somewhat messy and rumpled, much to his annoyance. Anything else you can invent.

frogeyes  
windclan  
12 moons  
tom  
warrior  
happy,kind and loving  
dark brown fur white spots and dark green eyes that look frog coloured  
has no mate or kits but is looking for one

**If there's bad spelling... well, I copied and pasted.**

**If you posted several cats, they will all be in a massive OC One-Shot, I promise. It may take a year or two, but it'll happen.**

**:D so there it is.**

**No more reviews please!**


End file.
